


Defection to Abnegation

by SparklingDust4612 (SparklingStella)



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Tris, Alternate Universe - Canon, Eric chooses abnegation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Four stays in Abnegation, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Tentative Flirting, Tris Prior Lives, War, divergent Eric, stopping the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingDust4612
Summary: A last minute decision to take control of his own life takes Eric Coulter to Abnegation. Fighting for survival in the most stifling faction and for the rebellious Abnegation beauty, Beatrice Prior’s heart, Eric must also step up and take charge to stop Jeanine’s plan to overthrow his chosen faction. Will Eric and his group of INSURGENTS be able to stop the impending war? And most of all, will Eric be able to make a life in Abnegation or will Jeanine’s plan destroy his potential future?)THIS IS A STAND ALONE STORY AND CAN BE COMPLETELY UNDERSTOOD WITHOUT READING VERONICA ROTH’S DIVERGENT SERIES!
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Eric Coulter: 18 years & 2 months old**

**Beatrice Prior: 17 years & 8 months old.**

**-o0o-** **_ERIC_ ** **-o0o-**

As I am walking out of Faction history, I realize that today is my last day at school. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. Today is the aptitude test day which will determine which faction we belong to.

I live in a city that is known as Chicago. It was named before the war. Many years ago, there was a war known as _The Purity war_. The Purity War, like all wars, resulted in a ton of loss of precious lives. Seeing that human evil is to blame, the ancestors decided to divide Chicago into five factions, each representing different virtues.

The Dauntless are the warrior faction who believe that _Cowardice_ was the reason for the war. They are known for their bravery and strength. They perform dangerous tasks and protect our city, from what I don't know. They can be recognized with their black clothes, bold tattoos, piercings and weird coloured hair. But mostly, their bulging muscles are a dead giveaway. They are often known as _Hellions_ due to their reckless stunts. I mean who the hell willingly jumps on and off a moving train?

The Erudite are the faction that values knowledge and blame _Ignorance_ .They provide us with teachers, doctors, engineers, scientists and all jobs that have intensive studying and expertise required are taken by the Erudites. They wear blue clothes and have a tendency to talk a mile a minute due to all the knowledge they have. They are also known as _Noses_ because ‘Nose’ sounds a lot like ‘Knows’ since the Erudite are famous for being Know-it-alls.

Candor values the truth because they think that _Dishonesty_ caused the Purity war. They are always telling the truth no matter how bad and hurtful it may sound. Sugar-coating things is not encouraged.They study the city’s laws and punishments and provide Chicago with our justice system. Sentences and executions are given by them as they are known for speaking the truth and being just no matter what the repercussions. They wear black and white and are known as _Loudmouths_.

Abnegation are known as the faction of selflessness because they believe that selfishness caused the war. They are taught to put others above themselves no matter what situation they find themselves in. They are volunteers, caretakers and politicians. They are the leaders of Chicago because _Power should be given to those who don’t want it_ since they are altruistic and will never abuse it. They are the most likely to be bullied and pushed around because they think standing up for oneself is _‘selfish’_. They are dressed in grey shapeless sacks they call clothes. Most people call them _Stiffs_ because they are uptight and boring.

Then we have Amity who values peace. They grow food and rear cattle to provide the whole city with food and other amenities. They are always cheerful and happy and their non-stop smiles creep most of us out. I mean, how can someone be so calm and happy all the damn time. They wear bright yellow or red clothes and are called _Tree-hugging hippies_ or _Banjo-strumming softies_. 

And lastly, the most populated group is called Factionless, they are treated like outcasts. They work low paying jobs and do things no one would want to do willingly. They are always scattered and lack basic amenities. They are dependent on Abnegation to provide basic necessities of life. They live in abandoned buildings and on streets. They are made up of people who have failed their faction initiation, outlived their usefulness or either are kicked out as punishment. A lot of people prefer death over living Factionless.

**  
  
**

Every year, 18 year olds from every faction are given an aptitude test to assist them in understanding their personality and determining the faction they belong to. Most of us choose to follow our aptitude test result but some don't. The Factionless do not have this opportunity. If you are born Factionless, you will stay one till you meet your end.

We get one day to think of our choices and after that we choose our path, our faction for the rest of our lives.

We are told that we shouldn't bother trying to prepare for our aptitude test because there is no way possible.

As I was dwelling on the faction system I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking and walked into a group of Candor students.

“Hey! Watch where you are going Nose! You wouldn't want to lose your expensive glasses now would you?” one of the Candor boys cackles as if his friend told the joke of the year. I keep quiet because I usually mind my own business unlike my fellow Erudites who start a speech on ‘Bullying and insulting others’ in this kind of situation.

Already I had spaced out again because the next thing I know is, a fist flying towards my face and hitting me square in my face, repeatedly. The glasses crack with the impact and I look at the nasty Candor with a horrified expression. They completely ignore my messed up glasses and bruised cheeks and start cracking up. I clench my hands into fists at my sides, barely holding it together. I never wanted to hurt someone more than I wanted to at that moment, but, it was important that I don't in order to not draw suspicions as to how an Erudite is picking fights in school.

“Excuse me!” I hear a female voice and look beside me to find a blond Abnie standing with her arms folded. Not a very Abnegation posture, if I know better.

“Do you think bullying people is a good idea? What did he even do to warrant your violent behavior?” she asked in a confident tone. The Candor idiot looks her up and down and it makes me want to puke. 

“Feisty are we now Stiff?” the idiot speaks up again, and the others behind him check her out too. The look she is giving him sends shivers down my spine. Surely this is what people call a _‘death glare’_. It sure looks lethal to me.

“That wasn't the answer to my question,” she retorts stubbornly. The Candors start laughing again, and she punches their leader on his face. Her fist connects with his face in a sickeningly satisfying crunch. Immediately they clustered around him as he staggered back and clutched his face. The sniggering and taunting stopped. It looked like she broke his nose.

“Next time, think of the consequences before messing with someone. You don't own the place so stop acting all high and mighty because next time you do, people might not be as lenient with you. Lose the fuckin’ attitude!” she barks and leads me away. I totally enjoyed the cheap entertainment show.

She leads me to a janitor’s closet and locks the door. “Are you alright?” she asks with concern. I nod my head slowly. She doesn't look convinced. Who am I kidding, even I am not convinced.

“Ignore them. They’re idiots.” she says and I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. “Where are you headed?” she asks gently, her tone the complete opposite from when she yelled at those bullies.

“Aptitude test,” I reply and realize that the whole ordeal with the bullies is making me look unpresentable. “Shit!” I mutter under my breath and realize she heard me because of the curious look on her face. “I cant show up there looking like this.” I sigh.

“Wait here.” she says and looks at my face before adding “Trust me?”

How can I not trust her after she stood up for me? It's not like she can kidnap me or something. I nod and she leaves the room.

She returns a few minutes later with a small first aid kit. I am curious and want to ask where she got it from but think otherwise. She takes off my cracked glasses carefully and begins cleaning my face. I decide to take in her features to pass time.

She has thick hair which are golden blond from the roots that turn lighter and lighter until they take a platinum blond shade at where they rest at the top of her head. Her eyes are sky blue which are surrounded by thick lashes, her nose is hooked and she has pink lips. She is about half a foot shorter than me with skin so white that it feels like she is sick. The faint pink tint on her cheeks proves otherwise. She also has a small smattering of freckles, which are only visible if you are looking for them. She isn't voluptuous per se, but, then again she wears those baggy Abnegation clothes. Over all, she is attractive in a natural way.

I realize that all I’ve been doing is staring at her when I hear her clearing her throat. I gulp and meet her gaze again to see her looking amused.

“Nothing major was injured. You had your glasses cracked which I took off and minor bruising on your face which I've iced. Everything looks okay and will heal in a short time. You are free to go now, unless those glasses were for real use.” she finishes lamely.

“No, they were uh for show only as you already guessed.” I tell her awkwardly. “Thank you by the way.” 

She bows her head and says “It was my pleasure….. I’m Beatrice” she says shyly.

“Eric,” I reply. She waves at me as she opens the closet door and blends in the crowd as I make my way to the Aptitude test room.

But, fate decided that I hadn't had my fill of Abnegation for the day as a stern looking Abnegation man leads me in the room. “My name is Andrew Prior and I will be administering your aptitude test Mr. Coulter. please take a seat.” Mr. Prior says.

I drink the serum and my surroundings change.

I am standing in a room surrounded by mirrors when a table appears. It has a piece of cheese and a knife on it.

“ _Choose_ !” a familiar, cold voice orders. I look at the objects. If I don't have any inkling of the next situation, how can I choose an appropriate thing? My musings are cut short as the table disappears along with its contents. I panic but then quickly remember _this isn’t real!_ and take a calming breath.

From elsewhere in the space, a big, ferocious dog stalks towards me, and I realize that this is why I would have needed the knife or cheese.

The dog snarls and begins to approach me at a much faster pace. At that moment, I remember something I read in a book once. Looking a dog in the eye is a sign of aggression. If that’s the case, then looking at the ground must be a sign of submission.

I sit down with my eyes trained on the ground, waiting for the simulation dog to attack. It never comes. Instead, I feel something wet and bumpy across my cheek and realize that the dog isn't attacking me because it's licking my face. I feel relieved but it looks like the test isn't over yet.

A small girl appears out of nowhere and approaches the dog who starts growling. Before I can think of an appropriate reaction, the dog rushes towards the little girl. Without thinking, I rush towards the dog and jump at it. A knife appears in my hand out of thin air and I jab at the dog’s head with it. Everything goes black.

I am on a bus and there is only one other person here. The knife is gone again. The man looks at me and holds up a newspaper. “Do you know him?” he asks and I recognize my younger brother. This looks like a dangerous situation and I don't want my brother to be in danger, so I shake my head.

“You can save my life if you recognize him,” the faceless man pleads and I shake my head again. The scene changes and I am back in the aptitude test room.

I see Mr. Prior standing with the computer. He has an unreadable expression on his face.

“What was my result?” I ask and he massages his temples. He isn’t even looking at me. 

“Inconclusive. You had three results Eric,” he says quietly. My heart is beating so hard that I think he can hear it too. No one gets _three_ results. That wasn’t how the test was supposed to work. 

“What do you mean?” I ask, my mouth suddenly dry. 

“Your analytical approach initially suggested an Erudite result. When you jumped at the dog to save the girl and lied to save your brother, it pointed out an Abnegation result. Jumping at the dog and killing it suggested a Dauntless result.” He exhales heavily and finally meets my eyes. “You had Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation aptitudes. These types of people are known as _Divergents_ ,” he finishes in a hushed tone.

No! This can't be. No way!

But, that one word keeps repeating over and over in my mind.

  
“ _Divergent!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric Coulter: 18 years & 2 months old**

**Beatrice Prior: 17 years & 8 months old.**

**-o0o-** **_ERIC_ ** **-o0o-**

  
  


_ “Divergent!” _ I hear someone hiss in my ear. I twist to look around me but see no one. I’m just standing in my bedroom. No one should be here except myself and maybe William. 

Andrew Prior’s face appears in front of me and he hisses,  _ “Divergence is dangerous!” _

Turning around abruptly brings me face to face with my mother’s celery green eyes. The eyes that once held love and mischief are now filled with fear.  _ “You had Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation aptitudes.” _

My father whispers something in my brother’s ear. “ _ Divergent!”  _ This is getting strange. Why are they whispering when it's clear I can hear them. And how in the world do they know about my Divergence? 

I blink and this time my sister appears to stare at me emotionlessly as she ties me on an exam table. Thrashing around in order to free myself, a cold voice says,  _ “It’s fascinating! Eric himself is a Divergent rebel.” _

My sister's face morphs into Jeanine’s and a cold voice that my mind registers as the Erudite leader herself echoes,  _ “Kill him! Kill him...” _ More and more voices join her mantra demanding to kill me.

I shake my head and the voices grow louder and louder making me close my eyes.  _ And… _

I wake up with a start. It was just a dream. I hadn't gotten any dreams since I was very young, six or seven I guess. But, this wasn't a dream. It was a  _ Nightmare _ .

Andrew Prior’s warning is ringing clearly in my mind.  _ “Take the secret of your Divergence to your grave Eric. Trust no one ever!” _

I hold my head, willing the voices to fade. I just want to forget about it. Just want to ignore the impending death threat hanging over my head. Divergence is very dangerous, as Jeanine’s research has proved. They don’t fit in only one faction, therefore their loyalty is hard to determine and they are uncontrollable. Jeanine wants control, so she secretly experiments on Divergents if they are ever found and most of them don't survive their harsh treatment as lab rats, in order to make serums that work on Divergents. That's why, if Jeanine discovers you are Divergent, you have a one way ticket to your death.

I get out of my bed and decide to take a shower first to calm my racing thoughts. And also because I may be expecting the shower to wash my divergence away. It’s impossible. Me, a Divergent? 

After a long, warm shower, I get dressed up in my training gear which I have been given for the sole purpose of my Dauntless training, as I have been feeling a lot lighter after the obvious realization.

It must have been a technical fault of the aptitude testing machine.

I make my way to Jeanine Matthew’s office and knock a couple of times. “Come in!” her voice calls and I do just that.

“So, what brings my favorite dependent here may I ask?” She says it like a request but I know it's an order in disguise of politeness.

“I came to review our plans for one last time,” I tell her and a hint of a smile appears on her face. Uh, why does she have to smile like that all the time. It looks kinda creepy. I only came here to look like I was not running away from her cause, because if she got suspicious about my loyalty, it can get really bad.

“Very well, Eric. Start from the beginning.”

“I will be choosing Dauntless at the ceremony and will go through initiation and achieve the top rank. Due to my eligibility, Dauntless head leader, Max will be forced to offer me the position. I will start my leader-in-training program all the while convincing the leaders and other important people that Divergents are dangerous monsters who are not loyal to one faction therefore they should be eliminated. Being the lazy and reckless people they are, they will follow your plan and provide alliance. We will inject all members with control serum under the disguise of safety trackers which will ensure that they will participate in the overthrow of Abnegation as a mindless, armed army with Abnegation being none the wiser.” I finish, reciting from memory of our previous meetings.

“What do we do to ensure the Dauntless leaders’ full cooperation, Eric?” She asks calmly.

“A promise of power in your new and improved government is enough to sway anyone.” I hope I am right in my observation, I still haven’t been made aware about her complete plans.

“Will they get a powerful position then?”

“Of course not! It's just a deception.” I exclaim, how stupid does she think I am. Or maybe, she wanted to see my reaction.

“Why is that, Eric?” She questions, knowing full well what my answer will be.

“Because, there is a risk that they might turn on us to seize full governmental control. They might be ignorant Ms. Matthews but they certainly are not fools.” I say and her smile gets wider.

“Eric, can I ask you a personal question?” she asks sweetly.

“Of course.” 

“What was your aptitude test result?” she asks, genuinely interested.

“Surprisingly, It was Dauntless,” I say. “I picked the knife and killed the dog and then lied to the faceless man.” I shrug, feigning nonchalance. Thank you Mr Prior for inputting my result as Dauntless and also telling me how I got that result. How he managed to override the system, I will never know. But, I am eternally indebted to him for keeping such a dangerous secret for a stranger’s safety.

I know Jeanine has access to all aptitude test results and she was trying to see if I would slip. Thankfully, she seems happy and calm again. Looks like I am safe.

“One last question before you take your leave Eric,” she says, “Who administered your test?”

“A Stiff,” I reply but her questioning glance remains on me. “What! You know it's impossible to remember a stiff. I swear they all look the same.” That did it. She lets out a laugh at my response. I think I owe Mr. Prior respect for trying to help me but this seems to be the only way to protect his privacy since he is protecting my secret.

“Anything else I can help you with, Eric?”

“Can I get tattoos and piercings?” I mumble, shuffling a bit as she looks at me waiting for an explanation.

“I want to look the part in Dauntless. I will keep them hidden until after initiation. I also want to learn pain management and get used to doing day to day jobs with them.”

Jeanine sighs and gives me the directions to reach my destination. I am about to leave when she says “Don't forget to train with Edward for the last time in Erudite.” Edward is an Erudite who has been practicing hand-to-hand combat for ten years. It's clear what he will choose next year. I nod and run to get my tattoos and piercings.

  
  


I get my piercings done first. Why there is a tattooist and piercer in Erudite is something Jeanine didn’t tell me. Maybe she had been planning this for longer than I know? I know that if I am gonna do this all for Jeanine, at least I can do some things my way. I have always been fascinated by the tattoos and piercings Dauntless had. And after I saw the leadership stripes on Max’s neck, it became some weird kind of obsession. 

I got two microdermals on my left eyebrow, two piercings on each ear and two upper lip piercings making a total of 8. Did I mention how much I love even numbers?

The piercings hurt like a bitch and on more than one occasion I have cursed out loud, earning glares from those who heard my colorful vocabulary, but who cares? I am done in approximately ten minutes.

Thank god, the Erudite have a healing serum. It basically heals all superficial cuts and wounds within seconds and without leaving scars or any sign of damage. After healing, the pain subsides.

The tattoos however, are a totally different story. The maze tattoos on my arms take an hour while the leadership stripes on my neck take half an hour. The tattoos hurt worse than the piercings, especially the neck ones. Afterwards, I get a second chance to thank the Erudite healing serum.

I decide to jog around the compound before meeting with Edward. That kid was damn good. When I joined Jeanine’s cause two years ago and was tasked with joining Dauntless, Jeanine assigned Edward to train me secretly. That kid was always the winner since he had been practicing hand-to-hand combat for about ten years at that time.

He used to beat me to pulp so many times when I started training for Dauntless with him that I lost count. I got better and better until I started beating him senseless. I couldn't spare him in any fight because I was training to be a soldier. And soldiers follow their superior’s orders. Jeanine taught us never to give up. The fights would always end with one of us as a pile of limbs or as a victor.

Today was no exception. We first trained with the bags to warm up and then we sparred for most of the day. In the end, I stood proud and tall with a few minor injuries and if I had to guess, a few bruised ribs while he was a bloody and bruised heap.

I jog back to my apartment for a final cool down and jump in the warm shower and allow my eyes to close.

I am startled awake by a loud banging on the bathroom door. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. The shower is still running but it is freezing now. I shudder and quickly dry myself up, dressing in a pair of warm and comfy pajamas.

As soon as I unlocked the bathroom door just to feel someone run in to me, making me lose my balance and fall flat on my ass. I look up into the innocent green eyes of my brother. They were full of mischief.

“What the  _ actual _ fuck, dumbass!” I bark out relishing in his flinch. I smirk arrogantly and he huffs. “Get off me you Dinosaur. I swear you weigh two thousand pounds!”

He smiles innocently and before I can think of an appropriate response he starts speaking “ According to Bill Erickson, ’Estimates of median dinosaur mass range from 1102.31 pounds to 11023.1 pounds. Eighty percent of the biomass from the Late Jurassic Morrison formation of the western United States consisted of stegosaurus and sauropods; the latter averaged 20 tons-’” 

I have to cut him off. I am not in the mood for a school lesson. “Okay! Okay! I know, I’m just as smart as you, William.” I say as I ruffle his hair.

“What are you doing here?” I ask impatiently and he smirks evilly.

“Well, hello to you too big brother! I came to take a shower since you see I am sweaty and all and your bathroom shower is better than the one in the master bathroom’s soo…” he drawls out and I wait for the other shoe to drop. “I can leave if you are busy.” he says, looking towards my messy bed and crumpled sheets.

“I swear-” before I can continue, he runs out of my room laughing. I realize that he was implying that I might be busy with certain physical activities which is impossible.

Sex is forbidden in Erudite unless you are married to your partner. The rules are very strict for those who sleep around including one year in underground cells for each sexual escapade.

These rules were enforced by Jeanine when she came into power about twelve years ago. No one knows the real reason behind them. But, for a guy, that means watching porn with a tube of lubricant and something to clean the mess afterwards in their vicinity.

As I look down, taking in my outfit, I feel like the dumbest human ever. Of course, my brother managed to get  _ mud _ on my clothes. I have no idea how he manages to fall in mud everyday and then successfully distract me long enough to transfer it on me. Another thing I don't understand is why he does this since he is 17 not 7?

I peel off my filthy attire and clean up before changing clothes again. 

I hear the front door open and climb down to greet my mother. But, when I take in her expression, I automatically understand something is wrong.

Instead of greeting me and William with her usual smile, she has a murderous expression on her face. William automatically backtracks and locks his bedroom door, leaving me to hear her out. Asshole!

I approach her cautiously and take off her coat and purse, putting them on their designated places. I bring her a glass of cold water and sit behind her, rubbing her back. She begins relaxing as I work out the knots in her back, waiting for her to speak up and she doesn't disappoint.

“I always shrugged her off, never once believed what Jeanine said,” she says distractedly.

“About?” I prompt her.

“The Abnegation being corrupt thieves.”

“What happened mom?”

“The Abnegation volunteer in the school infirmary. Beatrice, I think was her name.” she says, making my head jerk. I think she is talking about the blonde who helped me today. But the question is, what did she do?

“And?”

“I caught her red handed.” she says, taking out a picture of her pocket and handing it to me. It looks like CCTV footage but I recognize the girl. It's definitely Beatrice, the feisty and kind stiff that helped me out in school.

“What did she do mom?” I ask, curiously.

“I caught her stealing medical supplies from the infirmary.” she says and my mouth drops open.

_Beatrice. Stealing_. It sounds impossible. “What's going to happen to her now?” I ask carefully.

“She can't volunteer in the school and we will inform her parents and the Abnegation leader of her crime.” Mom shrugs as if it isn't a big deal.

But, the thing is…

  
_ It is a big deal!  _ Because, Beatrice used medical supplies to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Soooo sorry for the long wait everyone :(**

**Eric Coulter: 18 years & 2 months old**

**Beatrice Prior: 17 years & 8 months old.**

**-o0o-** **_ERIC_ ** **-o0o-**

_Beatrice. Stealing!_

"Mom?" I ask as I take in her worried expression. She looks at my face with the analyzing gaze the Erudite are known for. I notice her gaze lingers on my cheeks and my eyes.

"What happened sweetie?" She asks, concern etched on her face. "What are these cuts on your cheeks and where are your glasses?" She says, slowly inspecting my cheeks.

"Mom?" I try again, "What did she steal?"

"Two small bandages and some cotton." And I see her expression change from concern to horror as the realization hits her. "Oh my god!" She exclaims, "What happened Eric?"

"I ran into some bullies and they decided to punch me square in the face which in turn broke my glasses," I explain and she gasps audibly.

"She cleaned my face with the ' _stolen supplies'_ from the infirmary," I emphasize what she recalled a few minutes ago.

"Oh god! I feel terrible for ruining the girl's only chance," she cries out and I cock an eyebrow at her. "Beatrice loved working in the infirmary. She loved learning all about first aid and I knew she loved so I helped her get the volunteering position under the guise of selflessness. She's such a sweet girl!" my mom says with an _adoring_ expression? She liked her working there? And how does mom know her reasons?

I never knew she worked there. But I find her curiosity intriguing.

"She would be leaving now, can you go and talk to her for me? Tell her I am really sorry?" She asks and for some reason I find myself nodding. The idea of spending more time in Beatrice's company seems tempting enough. She understands is what I tell myself but even I am confused by my desire to spend time with her. What is wrong with me?

"And can you please fetch me a glass of that red drink?"

I fill the glass and for some reason I am getting a very bad feeling about this ' _Red drink_ ' Erudites started regularly drinking for the last few months.

Handing her the glass of the suspicious liquid and bidding her goodbye, I made my way towards the volunteering center. Stiffs always encourage their children to volunteer at night.

Walking in between the masses of grey clad bodies, I feel like the odd one out. The Abnegation dont gossip but it doesn't mean they dont notice suspicious behaviour. I reach the volunteer center and curse myself. How do you look for a girl when you don't know her last name? For all I know there will be ten girls named Beatrice there.

I sigh. There is nothing I can do about it now so I have to face it head on. I hadn’t bothered asking her last name since I didn't know I would need to look for her.

In all my internal musings I had totally forgotten I was walking in unfamiliar territory. Memorizing the city map doesn't mean I can find my way in crowded areas. I decide to swallow my pride and ask some Abnegation to help me which they will. I look in front of me to see a woman, looking around the crowd.

"I am so sorry i didn't see you there," says a female voice. She is strangely familiar. 

I take in her appearance and see that she’s an older Abnegation woman with blond hair and green eyes. Even her appearance is oddly familiar. "Hello there. My name is Natalie Prior. Can I help you?" she asks. Ever polite, that’s how the Abnegation are, even if there’s a total stranger waltzing in their faction.

Prior. Why does that sound familiar?

And then I remembered. Andrew Prior.

Prior!

She looks about his age if I had to guess, so I suppose she must be his wife or maybe a sister. I decide to ask her since I have heard that members of Abnegation know everyone from their faction.

"I am looking for Beatrice," I searched my brain for something to distinguish her from other possible Beatrices. "She volunteers in the school infirmary." That should do it.

"Of course dear, follow me," she replies kindly.

I follow her, weaving through the crowds, as she nods respectfully to many people along the way. She stops abruptly causing me to bump into her. "I am sorry Mrs. Prior," I apologize awkwardly. She waves me off with a kind smile.

"Eric?" I hear someone say. I turn around and come face to face with Beatrice. I nod and she gives me a small smile. "Thank you Mrs. Prior for helping me find her, can I borrow her for a while? I need to talk to her about something." I ask too politely for an Erudite. She nods slowly and asks "When can she be back?" I search my brain for an answer and give her an honest one.

"I don't know how long it can take since I will be choosing tomorrow and I might not have a chance to talk to her afterwards." She looks at Beatrice and nods her head towards me. Beatrice understands her cue and leads me out of the volunteer center.

We walk for a while and I am tempted to ask her where she's taking me but resist the urge since I don't want to sound mean. After all, she is taking her time off to talk to me. We stop and I take in my surroundings as she stops and sits down on the ground. My inner Erudite is screaming at me that my clothes will be ruined but I shut that part out as I sat down beside her, leaving a few feet between us. Abnegation are very sensitive about their personal space.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Beatrice breaks the silence making me smile a little. She doesn't like awkward silence I guess.

"First off, I wanted to thank you for helping me. I guess no one stands up to bullies for Erudites so I was surprised. And that punch was awesome!" I say excitedly, remembering how perfect her timing and movement was.

She blushes at the compliment. "I believe you had already thanked me for it. I kinda feel guilty for punching him. He didn't look like he was expecting that," she giggles and I laugh.

"That is why it was awesome. It's like he wasn't expecting the unexpected." that makes her laugh with me. 

"I am sorry about your loss though," she says genuinely. At my confused expression she elaborates, "Your glasses. He broke them, remember?" Oh. My glasses, I thought Beatrice knew they were just for show. I decide to remind her about it.

"It's cool. You were right though. They were just for show, so no harm done." I wave off her concerns. 

Typical Abnegation, worrying about my useless glasses when she lost her position.

"I am really sorry too," I say genuinely. She looks at me expecting an explanation. "They removed you from your position. My mother told me how much you loved volunteering there."

"It's fine." she says, dismissively, "It was just a misunderstanding, Eric. I forgive Mrs Coulter, she didn't know the whole situation." And my mouth drops open at her answer. How can she forgive this easily? She's too good. Abnegations are too good. Beatrice just got accused of stealing supplies when she decided to help me and now it is being treated like a big crime where they will tell her family and her Faction leader about something this minuscule, but she's playing it off like it's not a big deal? It is a big deal since Abnegation can’t gossip about it, but they will always remember. And if she chooses to stay in Abnegation, their silently accusing gaze will follow her everywhere.

"I told her the whole story. She was very sorry. I know for a fact that she wants you back, Beatrice." Ok, that isn't entirely true but for some reason I like my version of events better. "You were great with me. You helped me and respected my privacy even if it caused you all this trouble." I still can't grasp how someone can be so compassionate.

"I was well aware of the repercussions of my decision Eric. It's ok. Besides, I realized how I prefer volunteering in the Factionless. They really need all the help they can get." I may not have an aptitude for Candor, but I can read body language very well. She's upset but she's shrugging it off like it's not a big deal, like she is used to being treated this way. It never occured to me that maybe she is.

"Beatrice-" I start but she cuts me off. 

"No Eric, it's totally fine. I am an Abnegation so I am used to being treated like shit." And then she realizes what she just said as she covers her mouth with her hands. "I am sorry! I didn't mean any of it. I don't know where that kind of language came from. I am very sorry!" But something about her tells me that this apology isnt as genuine as it sounds.

I look in her eyes, trying to find any trace of guilt but I don't find any. Instead I see a wild fire raging in her eyes, threatening to burn whoever comes near it. She looks fierce. Dauntless! I shake my head at the thought.

"Have you made your decision yet?" She asks softly, breaking the serene silence. I shake my head. It's true. Up until my mom came home, I was certain I knew what I had to do, but, after seeing mom’s reaction and hearing Beatrice's response, I am thinking I don't know at all. Should I stay in Erudite with my family? Should I forget everything about Beatrice’s kindness and follow Jeanine’s plans by choosing Dauntless? And let Jeanine murder an entire faction to gain power? And what about Divergents? They seem harmless, considering I am the only Divergent I know.

I shake my head no. "What was your aptitude test result?" She asks out of the blue. 

I startle and look at her calm expression. "I am not supposed to tell anyone." I say. 

"I am not anyone, Eric. I am no one to you. I am not trying to pry but I can see it is troubling you. You can tell me if you want to and I will take it to my grave if you want me to. I am Abnegation and we don't gossip, you know.," she says and I jerk my head at the familiar phrase. Mr Prior said I had to take my result to my grave. For some reason, I want to tell her. Maybe, because she looks like she wants to help. Or maybe, I just want to get it off my chest and my home faction isn’t my best bet to talk about this. She’s right, this is bothering me a lot.

"Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation." I say softly, hoping she didn't hear me. She doesn't look alarmed.

“Three? That sounds rare. Why is that bothering you?” she asks. 

“I don't know either. The aptitude test was supposed to tell me where I belong but it didn't. How do I know that the decision I made is the right one?” I ask no one in particular. I can’t tell her about Divergents. It’s dangerous to even carry that knowledge. Beatrice doesn't need to know that this is a matter of life and death for me.

She doesn't say anything, just takes my hand and squeezes tightly. I look at her and find her looking ahead. The Abnegation are very strict about touch. Every touch means something very significant which is the reason why you can only hold hands in public after getting married. That's also why I am looking at her face, trying to gauge her reaction. She looks at me and smiles shyly, the moonlight giving her face an eerie glow. She looks like an angel. Maybe, she is.

Erudites are firm non-believers when it comes to supernatural beings of any type including angels, but, sometimes I wonder if they are real.

“You have one day, Eric, use it wisely.” she says, breaking the comfortable silence between us. “If you choose to stay, you think of your potential future. If for any reason, you decide that you belong somewhere else, don't waste it by dwelling on useless things but make some memories with those who belong in your heart.” That is very good advice, one I am sure I will follow.

“What are you going to choose?” I ask, wanting to know what she sees herself doing. 

“I cant choose this year.”

“Why so?” I ask in a whisper. Maybe she can’t choose because she's younger. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her in any of my classes either. 

“I am going to turn eighteen four months later, which is why I have to choose next year.” So, I am six months older than her. We are both quiet once again and I welcome it. I shut out my worries, just for a second, to pretend that there is no impending war on Abnegation. No choosing ceremony ahead. And mostly, that I am not someone that Jeanine is trying to hunt. _I can simply be…._

“Just remember that it is your choice and yours alone. You will have to live with it, so, try to make sure you won’t regret it” she says with a small laugh making me chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am back with an update and I am sorry for the long absence. I hope you guys enjoyed [ Out of the darkness, into the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920812) and had an amazing Christmas. My BBA semester 1 has started and I am really enjoying the learning process plus the amazing university :D
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait! Special thanks to [ Firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65) who amazingly beta'd this on Christmas for me :3

**-o0o-** _**ERIC** _ **-o0o-**

I wake up, feeling light and content for the first time since my aptitude test. I still haven't decided what I will choose yet, but I decided to take Beatrice's advice to my heart and visit a very special girl.

She opens her door and smiles brightly at me as she gestures for me to come in. Her apartment is neat, with white sterile looking walls, a bedroom, guest room, bathroom and kitchen with a small living room. The Erudite value practicality and most apartments for one person are exactly like this one.

She looks smart as ever in her Erudite blue outfit and the smile reaches her eyes. I am pretty sure she knows I am taking her all in since there's a chance I wont see her again if I transfer to some other faction.

"Hey Eric," she says as she takes a seat on the sofa beside me. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't a person visit his favorite girl in the world?" I reply with mock hurt and she laughs lightly. Her laugh is refreshing.

"So?" she prompts.

"So?" I say back, wanting to prolong my visit with her.

"Have you decided?" she asks me, curiosity evident in her brown eyes as I contemplate my answer.

"What was it like for you? Were you nervous? Did you decide what you wanted to do or-" my verbal attack stops as I take in her expression. "What?" I ask.

"Eric? Is everything alright?"

"What are you insinuating?" I ask her.

"You are going to Dauntless right?" she asks nervously.

"I don't know?" I say.

"You can stay here in Erudite. I mean you would be closer to your family too."

"Cara?" I call out unsurely and I know she can read the inner turmoil I am going through currently. She had been there a year ago too.

"Do what you have to Eric." She pauses before asking, "What was your result?"

"I wasn't aware that we could share that particular piece of information with others," I retort, a little harshly. I know this may hurt her, but I can't bring myself to trust the faction which is pioneering in experimenting on my kind of people, which includes Cara too. I already told Beatrice in a spur of the moment decision. She seems like a genuinely sweet girl and talking to her made me feel lighter. I guess even if she reveals my secret, no one would believe her and I believe I won't see her anymore after I have chosen tomorrow so I guess I am clear.

"I just wanted to take some burden off your shoulders. Talk to someone, Eric. Don't let this eat you out. I am not meaning to come off as prying, but I am only trying to help."

"I love you," I say sincerely and she visibly relaxes. "And I already talked to someone about it," I whisper in hopes that she didn't hear the last part.

"I love you too." she says as she pulls me in for a tight hug, which I reciprocate.

"So, tell me about this person you spoke to. What is she like?" Cara says, clapping her hands excitedly as I feel my cheeks flush. This girl's life goal seems to be embarrassing me as much as possible. I don't even know why I am embarrassed, it's not like I had sex or something. It was just a conversation.

"What makes you think it was a girl?" I counter, hoping she would get the hint and drop it, but she doesn't. She wouldn't be Cara if she did.

"You like her!" she exclaims as my cheeks turn redder. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?

"I might never see her again."

"Who was she?" Cara asks, still visibly excited at the prospect of me being alone with a girl who is practically a stranger, talking, which is so unlike me.

"Beatrice, Abnegation." I don't offer any more information since there is nothing to add.

But, it seems that Cara has different plans, as she begins interrogating me from what she looks like ranging to was she nice. I try to keep my answers short and don't miss an opportunity to add a smartass remark every once in a while.

I don't know how long I spent with her, but, if my stiff neck is an indication then it has been quite a while. I hug her and bid her goodbye since I want to spend time at home with my family too.

"Remember, Eric. Just follow your heart." she says as she kisses my cheek and I nod as I step out of her apartment. But, before she can close her door, I call out to her.

"Cara?" She hums to let me know she's listening. "I hope you can find a guy who can make you think something other than chemicals and formulas?" and I run away as fast as I can, snickering and getting annoyed looks from some Erudites as her words echo in the hallway,

"You'll pay for this, Coulter!"

I run down the hallways until I reach my apartment door. Unlocking the door, I walk in uncertainty as I look around and see the cushions on the floor while I put them in my bedroom and realize someone has been here. I can feel it. But who could it be?

I quietly walk in, ready to attack in case there's an intruder in my house and check the rooms. Mom and dad's room is untouched, so are the spare rooms, kitchen and bathrooms. Williams' room seems messier which alerts me since he's supposed to be in school. Only the eighteen year olds have the day off because we are choosing tomorrow.

I walk in my room without looking around and that was my mistake. Someone jumps on my back, wrapping their arms around my neck in a choke hold. The grip isn't strong and I am certain that I can escape and even attack when I realize the familiarity of the tactic and grin.

I pry the arms and legs wrapped around me and toss the body on the ground, successfully extracting a low grunt of pain. I turn around, looking at my handiwork adoringly when he shouts.

"Dude, couldn't you have thrown me on your bed?" William says, making me bark out a laugh.

"Nope," I replied cheekily and he jumps again only to be pushed on the ground by me.

"Dude, admit it! You can never beat me in a fight. I am trained worse than Dauntless themselves." I reply cockily. Upon hearing this, he attempts to jump at me again but I pin him to the ground effectively.

"I wanna go to Dauntless!" he yells frustrated, making me laugh again. "What?" He's clearly pissed now.

"Tell me, oh mighty Dauntless, what the hell are you doing at home? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I add with a satisfied grin when I take in his scared expression.

"I, uh, I-" he stutters and I glare mockingly at him.

"Promise me you wont tell mom and dad?" William asks and I clear my throat.

"Mom! Dad! William missed school for no reason at all!" I yell loudly, enjoying his annoyed expression since I made a fool of him. Mom and Dad are obviously still not home.

"Ok. Ok just tell me!" I raise my hands in surrender and he smiles brightly. The little shit is well aware that I would do anything for him.

"I knew that you are choosing tomorrow so you are home to think about your choice today. But, I uh kinda know that you will be leaving Erudite and I don't know if I would see you again, so, I uh-" I cut him off.

"So you stayed home, without a reason, knowing full well that if someone finds out you are dead meat, just to spend time with me?" I ask and his answering nod is enough to melt my heart.

I hug him, not knowing when I will be able to do this again. He hugs back and I think I hear a sniffle but I am not sure.

And that day I spent hours hanging out with my little brother. We talked about everything and nothing, and I never felt closer to him than I felt in that moment.

* * *

_**Choosing Day** _

I wake up, feeling well rested and realize that I am choosing today. Still not having made a decision, I sigh, guessing that I will go with the flow and make my choice when the time comes. I don't think I care what I choose now, since Erudite has my family and Dauntless was my dream and that's all I have ever thought about.

I look at the digital clock and decide that there is enough time for a quick shower and breakfast before I have to leave for the hub, where the choosing ceremony is always held. Afterwards, I sit in the living room, waiting for my family to get ready so we can all leave together. Families always come to see their child choose as sometimes it may be the last time they see each other.

"Eric, sweetie, did you rest well?" Mom asks, stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Mornin' Mom and yes I slept well."

"Eric!" My annoying brother screams making me roll my eyes in mock frustration. He huffs and crosses his arms on his chest, causing me to stifle a laugh at his great acting skills.

"Everyone ready?" Dad asks and we all respond in affirmation.

"Let's go then," He says and we all head out.

We are joined by Cara who smiles at me in greeting as we all carpool together. Erudites have solar powered cars for transportation since they are all about technology and stuff.

As we reach the hub, Abnegation members open the main doors and bow their heads respectfully at us to which we nod back. Always selfless. They even let the other factions use the elevators and wait for the wild Dauntless to stampede up the stairs before climbing themselves.

When we reach our destination, which is an enormous hall with circular seats. The innermost circle holds five bowls representing the five factions, Clear water representing Erudite, sizzling coals for Dauntless, fragments of glass for those who choose Candor, grey stones for Abnegation, and dark soil for Amity.

The next few circles are where those who will choose today will sit, and the remaining circular seats are other faction residents which are mostly families and leadership. The faction leaders take turns in hosting the ceremony, and today Jeanine will host as an Erudite representative. A part of me wonders if she is somehow hosting because I will choose today.

We all take our seats, and I scan the hall for familiar faces in hopes of easing my growing anxiety. I recognize Max from Dauntless, my family - obviously - and a few others from Erudite, Candor leader Jack Kang and Amity representative, since they are equal in all decision making processes they call her their representative, Johanna Reyes.

When I look at the Abnegation seating area, I realize I recognize many of them. Their leader Marcus Eaton and his second in command, Andrew Prior who is sitting with Natalie and a boy who looks like Andrew. He must be his son. But they are not who surprise me. Beatrice is sitting between the Prior kid and another boy, her attention on the Prior boy. They seem to be whispering back and forth. At one point, he says something that makes her laugh and she covers her mouth due to Andrew's disapproving look. Why is she here? And sitting between two Abnegation boys and such close to the Abnegation second in command?

I focus my attention to the makeshift stage near the bowls where Jeanine stands, checking the microphone. Clearing her throat, she starts the same boring speech that's repeated in every choosing ceremony I guess, about our choices and their importance and a bunch of faction history. I zone out until I hear the first name being called. I am not worried about missing my name since we are always called in reverse alphabetical order to choose.

I look at my parents who are smiling adoringly at me. I wonder if they know I have no idea what I am choosing. I didn't realize I had been staring for quite some time when I hear Jeanine's crisp voice call out.

"Coulter, Eric."

I stand up and move towards the bowls not before looking at my family one last time. I am getting a strange feeling that I might not see them again.

My mom smiles reassuringly and my dad mouths 'We love you no matter what.' I nod and smile back at them.

On my way, my eyes meet Beatrice's and she smiles and waves a little. I hold back a laugh since she displayed her very un-Abnegation behavior in public. The boys sitting beside her both give her disapproving looks and her smile disappears. I guess I am not the only one who noticed.

I accept the knife from Jeanine. We all get a new knife for the ceremony. Where the hell do all these knives come from?

I stand in front of the bowls and look at Jeanine who smiles encouragingly. I shut her out of my mind to focus on my options. I am aware I am taking too long but I don't care much. This is a life changing choice after all, so no one tells me to hurry up.

I make a cut in my palm and wait for the blood to gather there. Dauntless or Erudite?

I close my eyes and my parents, Andrew and Beatrice appear in my mind. With a deep breath and a new found determination, I thrust my hand and let my blood drop in the chosen bowl.

A hush falls over the people and I hear murmuring and disapproving whispers. I open my eyes and look at Jeanine who seems to be frozen in shock with her mouth slightly open. She takes a few minutes to compose herself and utters my choice disbelievingly in the microphone.

" _Abnegation_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone! I am back with an update :D I hope you enjoyed _Out of the darkness, into the light_. I really enjoyed writing it and participating in the Divergent Gift Exchange 2020 on AO3 was a really daunting experience for me. I wrote it as a gift for my friend _Corrina Lannister_. The gift I received for the exchange is called _Skipping stones, by symbioticdeath_ (check it out on fanfiction and AO3!) Its a short but amazingly well written alternate Allegiant ending with Tris and Caleb bonding together. It also hints towards an EricXTris relationship so that's a plus *winks***
> 
> ****I got really late but I wanted to post this chapter for new year and I hope you enjoy it!****
> 
> **May this new year be filled to the brim with happiness, comfort, health and success for you all.**
> 
> **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-o0o- _ERIC_ -o0o-**

As soon as the ceremony ends, the noise increases. The Amity chatter among themselves, Candor interrogate the transfer initiates, Erudite discuss technology and what not while the Dauntless jostle each other as they talk and laugh loudly.

Looking at the Erudite and Dauntless I imagine what could have been my future had I chosen any of those factions. I don't allow my thoughts to wander. There's no use thinking about what is never going to happen.

The four factions start getting up and leaving the hub, the Abnegation hold the doors open for the others convenience. As soon as the other factions leave, the Abnegation all start cleaning things up. They stack and move the chairs, dispose and clean the choosing bowls and collect all the knives. They move in perfect unison, their agreements unspoken. But they work together like a well oiled machine.

And all the transfers, which are only six including me, look around feeling confused and different due to their different coloured clothing. I never realized that choosing Abnegation will be so difficult for someone like me. Whereas my whole life was luxurious, Abnegations are used to getting only basic needs and sacrificing for the sake of others. It will be hard, really really hard to forget myself when all my life I had been doing things for my own satisfaction.

"Mr. Eaton, I was wondering if the initiates could all just sit down and let us tidy the hall. I am sure they have a lot of thinking to do since they have decided their future," Beatrice says out of the blue.

"I agree with Beatrice. It must have been emotionally draining," the Prior boy speaks up, supporting Beatrice's statement. The boy is taller than Beatrice with dark brown hair and green eyes like Mr. Prior.

"Plus it would be selfish if we expect them to start volunteering before initiation starts," the other boy who was sitting beside her speaks up too. He is tall with tan skin and navy blue eyes that look more like black. His hair is dark and short.

I know they are addressing Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton. I look around and my eyes land on a tall guy with jet black hair and blackish blue eyes. His hair is cut close to his scalp and he has wrinkles signifying his age. _Marcus_.

Marcus looks at the blue eyed boy with a look in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. He then looks around. Abnegation members are nodding at the trio that spoke up and I guess Marcus sees this too because he takes a deep breath and with a sigh says, "Very well. Initiates, sit down! You have plenty to contemplate. When we are done here, you will be shown around and explained how our faction works. You may sit and rest."

We all sit down and look at each other. There are ten Abnegation borns and six transfers. I am the only Erudite while there are three Candor transfers and two Dauntless ones. A throat clearing catches my attention, and I see the guy with navy blue eyes standing in front of us, the smallest smile on his face. He hands each of us a water bottle and a sandwich. I think they suspected that some people are too nervous to eat before their Choosing.

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Tobias Eaton and I will be in charge of initiation here-" He is cut off by a nasally voice.

"Eaton as in Marcus Eaton?" a stupid Candor transfer asks. I can see by the look on his face that Tobias is irritated but he hides it well.

"Exactly like in Marcus Eaton. Any problem with that?" Tobias replies in a deadly calm voice. He must look intimidating because the initiates shake their heads. Hell I would have been intimidated if I wasn't trained like a Dauntless.

"Good. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I will be training you and guiding you through initiation, transfers and Abnegation born alike. We train both types of initiates together. I will have another volunteer with me to help you out as much as possible. Now eat up! We have to go through a tour of the Abnegation sector," he says in a stern voice.

The sandwich tastes like dust and paste. I stop myself from gagging at the bland flavor. I wonder if it even has calories required for a teenage body. A hand on my shoulder interrupts my train of thoughts.

"I know what you are thinking. In Abnegation, eating is a requirement to live. We only eat because we have to, not because we want to which is why food is mostly flavorless and rather bland. The food provides enough calories according to our body requirement and no more. You will get used to it just like we all do. Between you and me, I still feel like I am eating sawdust and cardboard," Tobias whispers with a smirk and I stifle a chuckle.

I might get along fine with this guy. Even growing up here, he hates this food just like me. Better get used to eating this. I look around and the transfers are making obnoxious faces, no doubt hating the flavorless food we were given. The three Candors seem to be going crazy to speak their mind since that's what they have done their entire lives, but they keep quiet and merely sulk. One of them keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

I hear some murmuring and bits and pieces of conversation. The only words I hear are volunteer, fiance, spending time and good idea. I know eavesdropping is bad and must be considered selfish but I can't help it. So, I listen.

"Of course, she volunteered. This is the only way she gets to spend time with her betrothed and they are in public so it's appropriate too. She will make a good Abnegation wife, selfless as ever." That sounded like Marcus. What was he talking about? Who is this betrothed Abnegation girl? My thoughts are cut off by a girl's voice.

"Tobias, Mr Eaton wishes to speak to you about the volunteer for this year's initiation." That sounds like Beatrice again.

I turn around and realize I am right. Beatrice is standing where Tobias was while he is walking stiffly towards Marcus. Weird. No, no, no, Eric. Stop being selfish. You are Abnegation now. But it's not like they know I am thinking of something that is none of my business.

A few minutes later Tobias and the Prior boy come and stand beside Beatrice.

"Initiates! Stand," Tobias says loudly, "We are going on the tour of Abnegation where we will point out important routes and places. You can ask us questions about the tour only. It will do you good if you can remember everything we tell you."

We all stand up and follow the trio outside the hall and down the stairs. The Candors are complaining about not using the elevator.

"Quit complaining! We are Abnegation, the selfless and it would do you good to remember that. Using machines when your body is in working condition and talking for no reason are selfish traits," Beatrice admonishes in a soft voice.

The Candor born glare at her while the Dauntless nod, the Abnegation borns quietly waiting with us all.

When we reach outside the hub, the three stop and turn towards us. With a soft smile Beatrice says, "I am Beatrice and I will be volunteering with Tobias for your initiation. This is Caleb." she points to the Prior boy who tips an imaginary hat, earning a smack from Beatrice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see two Candor born and one Dauntless born staring at Beatrice and for some reason, I want to gauge their eyes out. Beatrice notices my death glare directed at the transfer initiates and grins at me. I smile back at her, watching her cheeks turn red as she looks at her feet. It's funny how she is so shy.

Tobias throws an arm across her shoulders and pulls her in his side with a low growl. What is his problem?

"Beatrice here is my fiancee so it will be beneficial if you remember that information. This is Abnegation, we treat all single, engaged and married women with respect." he barks, making a few initiates flinch. Is he trying to teach us to show respect to women or staking his claim on Beatrice?

I notice Caleb moving close and putting a protective arm around her and glaring daggers at us initiates. I know Tobias is her fiance so his overprotectiveness is warranted, but Caleb. Who is Caleb Prior to Beatrice?

They lead us around, stopping by and pointing out important places to remember. Beatrice shows us shortcuts while Caleb keeps us entertained with smartass remarks.

"This is the Factionless sector. They mostly live here and in surrounding damaged buildings. The Factionless are considered outcasts just because they don't meet the requirements of their chosen faction or are born this way, so they don't get basic amenities and rights like us in factions," Beatrice explains.

"They don't get food, clothing, medicine and hygiene products. We as Abnegation provide them with basic facilities as much as possible but we don't have too much to spare either. We still try our best, employing them on small jobs and providing for their needs as much as possible," Tobias continues.

"It isn't fair that if they don't pass initiation they are considered outcasts. They still are humans, they have needs too. What about their kids? They don't get their childhood like we do; they can't go to schools, interact with the other factions, and later choose their own path. None of this is their fault. Forty percent of Factionless die due to weather and disease. It is our duty, as the selfless faction, to take care of them," Caleb concludes as they lead us forward.

If I take it that way, we are pretty unfair. Why do kids suffer just because they are born Factionless? Dang! Abnegation is rubbing off on me already.

"These glass buildings are government buildings. Council meetings, Faction meetings and the overall security of the city as looked after here. The white one with less amount of glass is the great hall which is where you will be expected every morning before volunteering," Tobias tells us.

"What do you all do? I mean isn't training initiates a seasonal job?" A Candor girl with a nasally voice speaks while batting her eyelashes and twirling her greasy hair. I want to laugh at her pathetic attempt of flirting with Tobias in front of his fiancee.

Tobias's jaw clenches and his nostrils flare. He looks angry. "Yes, it is a seasonal job. I am the head of intelligence and security for the Abnegation sector. Before you ask, yes, I work for the government." he barks, making the flirty initiate flinch.

"This is the Central hospital with the daycare and old home on it's sides. Abnegation volunteers in those three places too." Tobias says.

"These are the shops, including medical stores and tailoring stores. There are also several factories in this area which are operated by Abnegation. These employ the Factionless too." Caleb tells us.

"These are the train tracks, which the Factionless maintain. They also run the trains on schedule." Beatrice says as we follow her. "This is the housing area. There are different streets here, for example, this street-" she points towards a street with slightly bigger houses, "-consists of houses for families with children. Similarly, we have streets for single people living alone or with roommates and other streets for married couples without kids." she explains. "The older citizens live near the stores and hospital."

"Finally these are the apartments where initiates will be staying. Four initiates, transfers and Abnegation borns alike in each and the same gender in one house only. This is the end of our tour and we covered everything you will need to know. We will issue housing and cellphones in a few minutes." Tobias says. Abnegation use cell phones? Wow.

"Eric Coulter from Erudite, Shawn Frost from Dauntless along with Theo and Michael from Abnegation will be living in house number 12. Here are your phones. I will explain the features in a minute." Tobias tells us and begins assigning other houses which I zone out, staring at Beatrice and Caleb making weird faces and laughing softly.

A finger snapping in front of me causes me to shake out of my stupor. Tobias looks at where I was looking and smiles slightly at the interaction. He doesn't seem the least bit bothered by the un Abnegation behavior.

"These cell phones are made by the Factionless-" Gasps are heard and mouths drop open. Even I am surprised by the fact that Factionless made something Erudite does. "-they have a navigating app which can be used to find your way, communication app to communicate with and a file with your schedule, and Abnegation law codex and a Calendar and alarm app. There are numbers of Councillors, heads of departments and instructors there in case you need something. Which means my number will be there too," Tobias explains

"These are not for fun," he continues with that same direct tone that doesn't invite discussion."Don't lose your cell phone. You won't get another one. That being said, go to your apartments and settle down. We have two sets of clothes for each of you there, though we had to guess the sizes. The kitchen and bathrooms are stocked with necessary cutlery and hygiene products. Tonight you will be provided food by the community. Eat and rest well and be in the great hall by eight AM sharp."

"Rest well initiates because tomorrow, initiation begins in earnest."

With that, the three of them leave us here and walk away to wherever they have to go. Beatrice gives me a shy smile and wave before scurrying away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys! I know its been too long since I last updated.**
> 
> **One of the reasons of this late update is that, I like making my work as perfect as possible. So, I only write a new chapter when I am completely satisfied with the dialogue, situations and continuity, etc. Being a non English speaker, I struggle with dialogues and writing in general which is why it takes too long to post a new chapter according to my satisfaction.**
> 
> **The second reason is my online classes. I am studying really hard to make my future. Tomorrow morning is my first day in university which will slow down my writing process even more. But, rest assured, I will complete this fic even if its the last thing I do :)  
>  If you have any ideas, lemme know and maybe I can use them. :3  
> A big thank you to my beta reader, Firelord65, who always makes sure my perfectionist tendencies are taken good care of. (Updated: 31st January, 2021. 11PM instead of sleeping XD) **

**-o0o-** **_ERIC_ ** **-o0o-**

I walk towards what is known as _The Great Hall_. I have no idea why someone would name a place so ridiculous but they just did and no matter how much I hate it, it's what everyone has to call it, so I suck it up.

The transfer initiates don't talk among themselves which must be because the Abnegation born are quiet themselves too. Must be some stupid stiff teaching about _making small talk is selfish._ I shake my head to get rid of the train of thought. I can't call them stiffs, and I sure as hell can’t question anything. I am Abnegation now. That is a weird thought. I always believed I would go to Dauntless.

I look at my formless gray clothes which consist of dark grey trousers, a grey full sleeved baggy T shirt and a light grey jacket and a pair of simple grey sneakers. Everything is at least one size bigger than my usual attire, but I don’t give a fuck.

I stifle a yawn because I don't want to offend my new faction, but I didn't sleep much last night. 

I had only slept for three hours, and I was simmering with irritation. I seemed to be the only one, which made things somehow worse. The two Abnegation-born boys, Theo and Michael, didn't seem affected. They had fallen asleep easily. I'd seen them, weirdly laid out straight as arrows on their bed. I knew Shawn had slept too. His snoring hadn't helped my tossing and turning. 

Coffee. Coffee would help me get through this morning. I picked up my pace, hoping that I can find some to get me through the day, even if it is some disgusting liquid that Abnegation might drink. I don't want to show up looking exhausted and sleep deprived on my first day of initiation.

I see Caleb Prior walking towards us with a small smile. Dude stop smiling in the morning, it's creepy! I stop in front of him, realizing that he will take us to the great hall. The other initiates come to an abrupt halt, probably seeing that Caleb is here.

"Hey Caleb, do you know where I can find some coffee?" I ask, forgoing the pleasantries.

"Well good morning to you too, Eric." He retorts with undeniable sass, "I am doing great thanks for asking by the way." What the fuck, dude!

"Coffee?" I ask sharply, not in the mood for his bullshit when I am so exhausted. Trying to sleep on a hard mattress can be exhausting.

"We don't have coffee here. Relying on caffeine to get us through our days is selfish and inconsiderate when we had a whole night to rest," he snaps.

"Dude! What crawled up your ass and died?" I recognize the voice as Shawn Frost's.

"That was awfully rude of you Shawn. In Abnegation we don't make small talk so it's better if you transfers keep your da-- mouths shut. Understand?" Caleb remarks, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

"And everyone - especially an Abnegation-born - knows that we’re not supposed to swear at one another, _Caleb_ ," a familiar female voice says from behind where we stand. We all turn around and my eyes meet Beatrice's which causes my mouth to drop open.

All I can say is, if someone can make Abnegation's formless clothes look flattering, it's her. She looks stunning, standing there with a small smirk planted on her face. Then I realize, her smirk is aimed at me since I am still staring at her. 

"Dude, close your mouth. I can practically see you drooling."

That snaps me out of my trance and I raise an eyebrow at Shawn’s awful attempt at humour. Shawn just claps me on the back, pissing me off more than possible as the snickering in the background becomes more audible. He hasn’t been quiet with his snarky remark, causing Caleb and the other transfers to chuckle. Meanwhile Beatrice just stands there looking at her feet, a shy smile on her face which is becoming redder by each passing moment.

"We are Abnegation and depending on things such as coffee for personal indulgences is selfish." Beatrice speaks up softly, still looking at her seemingly interesting shoes. "But if you need something to wake you up, we drink hot tea with honey." 

I had no idea she had heard that friendly conversation regarding coffee. _Sarcasm._

"I am sorry for sounding selfish," I say, hoping to make a good impression in front of the initiation volunteer. A little late for the impression but I still try. "Thank you and can you tell me where I can find the tea you mentioned?" I ask politely, startling myself with my courtesy.

"It's in the great hall. With the rest of breakfast. Pick your pace everyone, once we eat there’s going to be a briefing about initiation," Caleb says, louder than necessary while directing a glare at me.

We all nod obediently and follow Caleb and Beatrice who are now leading us. The weirdest thing is that they keep nudging and whispering, making Beatrice giggle occasionally. What are they talking about? Jeez! I feel like a nosy person. Why do I even care? Oh yeah, it's because the behavior is very un-Abnegation. Come to think of it, Beatrice and Caleb don't act very Abnegation in the first place. But why?

We all stop outside a door and Caleb opens it to let us all in. As soon as we step inside, one of the Candor boy speaks up. 

"Oohhh I see why it's called Great hall." I have to agree with the sentiment. 

It's a very big building with the hall itself bigger than any room I have seen in Abnegation so far. It's filled with round tables and chairs. We all take our places after spotting Tobias, our instructor. When we have all settled down, I look around. Beatrice is sitting between Tobias and Caleb, and the transfer initiates occupy the other chairs near the table.

The Abnegation born initiates sit with other members, family I assume. Beatrice and Tobias whisper back and forth. I zone out until I see something unexpected.

Tobias looks around. He turns to Beatrice and strokes her cheek softly, and then he brings her mouth to his for a kiss. A kiss which she tentatively reciprocates. I stop my jaw from dropping and look around. Surely I’m not the only one who’s just seen this?

We were seated at the corner table at the end of the great hall. Apparently no one saw that little exchange. No one except me. I am fuming but I take deep breaths. Touch is a big thing in Abnegation I have read in the law codex, and to touch a different gender with such intimacy is forbidden until marriage. I am furious that they are teaching us to be selfless while they can do whatever the fuck they want to? 

Older members put food and what I assume is tea with honey in front of us. I grab my mug of steaming tea and make my way out of the hall. No one stops me, maybe because they are Abnegation. Wouldn't want to pry, I guess. I think I will still lose some points for this act of selfishness.

Sitting on the pavement, I wonder why I am in such a foul mood? Is it their selfishness or what? Sighing I take a large gulp from my mug and instantly regret it. It tastes bitter and somehow dry, even with the honey. It hits me finally that I can never get coffee again. I am stuck in this faction of so-called selflessness all for nothing.

I kick a rock, making it fly in the opposite direction. Why did I even choose this fucking faction?

* * *

"Initiates! Listen up. I don't have time to repeat this so pay attention," Tobias shouts and I wish I could roll my eyes but I don't. Abnegation may be a lenient faction but I don't want to make the record of failing this initiation. No one fails initiation here, but something tells me I shouldn't push my luck.

"Abnegation initiation lasts for eight weeks - about two months - and covers everything we need to learn.” Tobias states loudly.

“For the first week, we all will make bags for the Factionless. They will consist of clothing, canned food, hygiene products and other necessary items. You will also learn how to cook according to the Abnegation standards," he explains.

"The second week will be spent identifying the Factionless areas and their needs which will include face reading. We will also tell you how to approach them, so as to not look like a threat.” 

“The third week is when you guys will volunteer in the Factionless with all the skills you learnt the week before, and we will distribute the supplies you prepared in the first week," Tobias says with a stern gaze and we all nod.

"The last week of the first month we will go to Amity. We will pick fruits, preserving and preparing canned goods along with checking on and helping with the chickens, goats, cows and other animals. We will also learn how to ride horses. Since we have to volunteer in Amity for the week, therefore we will spend the entire week there. No need to waste time going back and forth every day." His speech is interrupted by the transfers' loud cheering. I facepalm at their idiocy. We are going for volunteering not a picnic. Why are they so excited again?

"The fifth week we will volunteer in the Erudite general hospital where you will learn all first aid techniques which will be helpful in real life situations. By the end of the week you will have to perform a few first aids-" He is cut off by the Candor girl with a nasally voice.

"Like an exam? What are we in? School?"

Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose. It's clear he is trying to calm himself down. Beatrice speaks up instead.

"Exactly like an exam. We will need to evaluate how good you are. Before you ask, at the end of each different volunteering job, we will rank you according to your progress. The rank will decide what job is appropriate for you. Any questions?" No one says anything so she continues.

"The sixth week you will volunteer in daycares and old homes where you will help in any way you are asked. In the seventh week, you will pick up trash, plant seeds, clean buildings and the train and help in road and building repairs as a part of your volunteer work.”

“The eighth week, you will get your final rankings and you will help in any project you would prefer to." Beatrice concludes.

"Any questions?" Tobias asks but we all stare dumbfounded, too overwhelmed by the information to answer.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
